Magical Starsign Kiss Meme
by FortuneAly
Summary: Four stories based on the "Kiss Meme" found on DeviantArt.
1. Kiss on the Forehead

Disclaimer: Magical Starsign is by Brownie Brown. I only own the names I gave the Hero and Heroine.

Magical Starsign Kiss Meme

MokkaxHeroine (called Isabelle or "Isa"): Loved ones?

* * *

><p>"Isabelle."<p>

"Hmm?"

Outside Port Pescato on the water planet of Cassia, Light Mage Isabelle (or just "Isa" as she was usually called by her friends) turned her attention from looking at the expanse sea before her to find her robotic companion, Mokka, approach her.

"I have a question I have been meaning to ask you ever since you taught me about friendship and love," Mokka began. "Who do you consider your 'loved ones'?"

"That's pretty easy to answer, unless you want me to be specific about it," Isa began.

"Whichever you prefer is fine," Mokka replied.

"Okay..." Isa began. She took a deep breath. "You, Chai, Sorbet, and Lassi are my best friends. Pico sees me as a friend, but I..."

She paused, letting a small red blush show up on her cheeks. "...sort of _like_ him, like him due to his toughness. And Nix I love like a normal sibling would. I even let him kiss me on the forehead, a place I don't normally like people touching."

"On the forehead?" Mokka asked.

"Like this..." she began, getting on tiptoes to kiss him right at the very top of his head.

Something sparked within and a flood of information soon came in and threatened to overload his processors if he didn't sort things out immediately.


	2. Kiss on the Nose

Disclaimer: Magical Starsign is by Brownie Brown. I only own the names I gave the Hero and Heroine.

Magical Starsign Kiss Meme

ChaixSemolina: Just one being...

* * *

><p>"I am not appreciated!"<p>

On the planet Gren in the village of Tropica, one Salamander-like Wood Mage happened to overhear the exclamation inside Durum's house. He recognized the voice as Semolina and found her near the door of the house.

The comment was nothing new to her. To Chai, however, it was somewhat new. "Semolina?" Chai began.

She turned to him. "I heard you say something to yourself," he began. "When we first met Durum, I saw you getting...er...pushed around by him. Does this happen often?"

The Felin's eyes widened when the question hit her hard. Anger she had long festered and kept hidden came to a boil.

"Every. Single. Day," she fumed. "I do the best I can to watch Farina and be with her! I can't help it if I turn away for one second and she's either gone or hurt! Master Durum, though...when he gets the news about it, he always yells at me for being careless! Always!"

"I told you never to leave Farina's side!" Master Durum's voice drilled into her head, the tone angry and appalling.

"It hurts me...too much for me to bear..." Semolina continued, feeling a warm liquid form in her eyes. "But I told myself I had to be strong for Farina's sake. So I just kept everything I felt hidden...until now, that is."

There was a brief moment of silence on Chai's part while Semolina took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Um...I don't normally like to talk about this, but for a while, I felt like I wasn't appreciated as well," Chai began.

He exhaled with a feeling of release, easing the reins of control he had on his magical aura. Semolina saw a green light fade in and cover the outline on his body. It was particularly strong and radiant due to the fact that Gren was currently under the light of Wood magic, and the forests were giving off a similar green aura.

"As you know, I am a magician, but I'm also one of the Salamanders," Chai explained, the aura fading back into his body. "When I first started to receive training for my powers, the other mages called me weird due to my magic and the fact that I speak proper English. The other Salamanders did the same when I first encountered them in the present day."

"But then I was signed up into Will-O'-Wisp Academy and met Nix and I-er, Nicholas and Isabelle," Chai corrected hastily.

"'Nix and..." Semolina began.

"Isa. My friends and I usually address them by their nicknames. Anyway, when I met them, they were happy to meet me, happy that I was a mage like them. They gave me support during the entrance exam and now look at me: I'm out here on an adventure."

He looked up at the sky for a brief moment, wondering if any of his friends or Miss Madeline was still thinking of him. After that, he turned to her.

"I know that it's tough on you," Chai said. "But if there's just one being out that appreciates you for who you are, or, in your case, your efforts, then you'll probably feel a lot happier. Am I right?"

"Why do you say that?" the Felin asked.

"Because I think you're being a great friend to Farina," he answered with a small smile.

She let out a small gasp while the love and affection in that answer touched her once miserable heart. Allowing herself a moment to give off a genuine smile, she wiped away the tears that were springing to life from her eyes. "Thank you, Chai..." she thanked.

The lizard-like mage received quite the surprise when she kissed him in between his mouth and eyes. She went off to go see if Farina was still in her father's place.

In the distance, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes smiled at this. Chai looked up and waved to his friend, as this was Nix, the person who helped him appreciate who he was.

'Way to go, pal,' Nix congratulated mentally, Chai going up to him.


	3. Kiss on the Ear

Disclaimer: Magical Starsign is by Brownie Brown. I only own the names I gave the hero and heroine.

Magical Starsign Kiss Meme

Hero (called Nicholas or "Nix")xLassi-Just Another Successful Prank?

* * *

><p><strong>"Nicholas! Lassi!"<strong>

On the wind planet of Puffoon in the settlement of Honey Mint, all of the rabbits looked around with ears standing straight up upon hearing Isa's yell. They heard yelling, laughter, and spells being flung before turning to find Lassi using her ears to fly while Nix held onto her ankles. Isa was giving chase, on occasion firing an Arclight spell at the two before they went higher into the air.

"Next time you pull a prank on me, you won't be so lucky!" Isa yelled while they flew off into the distance, the rabbits laughing away at the scene before them.

They flew farther and farther away from her until they landed at the top of one of the canyons in between the settlement and Puffoon's main city. The two were still laughing for a while before Lassi managed to say: "You should've seen the look on her face!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Nix chuckled, running out of breath. "Woo...that was fun..."

"Hey, Nix, sorry if I'm being a little too invasive on this question. I've been hearing your sister tease you about it often, but...is it true your heart races when you think of Sorbet?" Lassi asked once she calmed down.

He told a few deep breaths before saying: "Yes."

"You really like her that much?" Lassi asked with surprise.

"I guess you can say it was love at first sight," Nix explained. "Our family has mostly consisted of Light and Dark mages. It's probably genetics or just fate. But I'm not looking for a woman under a certain sign. It would be nice to be with a smart girl, because I'm...sort of not."

"Yeah, but you are in a sense!" Lassi countered, standing up with such an abrupt speed, it surprised him into falling down. "You know when one of us needs a pick-up every once in a while and know when there's gonna be trouble."

"That's just a hunch," Nix told her, standing up and dusting the dirt off of his clothes.

"But still, you're the one making plans with what everyone knows," Lassi added. "I guess that's being smart when you take an observation and work with it."

"I suppose that works. Now then..." Nix began with a smile, taking hold of one of her long ears. He got down on one knee and kissed the back of it.

A steady red coloration came over the rabbit, spreading over her from the tips of her ears (which abruptly stood up on end) to her toes. "That's before I forget about how much _you _mean to me," he explained.

He then noticed that she was frozen stiff. "Lassi? You okay?" he asked. "Hellooo? Lassi?"


	4. Kiss on the Lips

Disclaimer: Magical Starsign is by Brownie Brown.

Magical Starsign Kiss Meme

PicoxSorbet-How to Woo a Woman

* * *

><p>On the planet Razen at the night of the Starfall Festival in Paella, Pico was beginning to feel particularly fired up. It could've been due to the fact that his planet was under the light of fire magic, but it also could've been high self-confidence. "Now, what have we learned?" the pot Terra Cotta began, looking at him militaristically.<p>

"Surprise her..." Pico began.

"Yes."

"Look her in the eye…"

"That's right. And most importantly..."

"Burnin' hot passion!"

"Good," Terra Cotta affirmed with a proud smile. "So now that you know the basic elements of getting a girl's heart, let's see you surprise her!"

With confidence brimming, Pico approached Sorbet from behind her. The water mage was still looking at the newborn pots, fascinated at the concept of their birth. "You can do this, Pico!" he told himself. "All ya gotta do is look at her in the eye, and..."

"Huh?" the Water Mage asked, turning around to ask why Pico was talking so loud. She was grabbed by the collar of her dress. "Pico, what are you-mmf!"

He pulled her into a kiss right on her lips.


End file.
